Snoring is an affliction which effects millions of individuals. Often, a snoring individual disturbs others who may be sleeping in proximity thereto. In addition, an individual who tends to snore during resting periods suffers from a lack of uninterrupted sleep in that he or she is awoken numerous times during the evening by the loud sounds of the snoring. As a result, the snoring individual is unable to achieve a healthy, restful complete period of sleep.
Surgical techniques have been available for several years which attempt to permanently correct snoring problems encountered by individuals. However, these surgical procedures are complicated and invasive, sometimes requiring several hours to complete. In addition, numerous medical drawbacks are inherent in the procedure. As a result, the popularity of prostheses and other apparatus has prevailed over the surgical procedure.
Numerous devices are found in the prior art which attempt to alleviate or eliminate this snoring problem without invasive surgery. Most of these devices, however, are bulky and cumbersome, providing great discomfort to the user. For instance, several apparatus found in the prior art comprise devices which are to be installed into the mouth of the user to extend the user's lower jaw forward of his upper teeth in an attempt to enlarge the user's throat opening, thus causing his air passages to become completely unrestricted and alleviating any potential snoring. However, all of these devices which are present in the prior art require customization by a dentist or oral surgeon, thus resulting in prohibitive prices.
These devices which require customization by a dentist or oral surgeon are normally rigidly fixed in place according to the configuration of the user's mouth in a manner which causes the user's lower jaw to extend outward with respect to the upper teeth, as mentioned above. As a result, the fixed device may not be adjusted for comfort at a later time by the user without a return visit to the initial dentists or surgeon who set the device. Accordingly, discomfort and ineffectiveness may ensue until the user is able to return to the dentist or surgeon for re-adjustment.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a snore-reducing device which may be adjustably configured to be retained comfortably within the mouth of the user to eliminate snoring while the user sleeps.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.